


Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Σώμα (Sóma) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorcas n'avait pas eu l'intention d'écouter la conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde

Dorcas n'avait pas eu l'intention d'écouter la conversation mais les quatre garçons parlaient si fort qu'elle ne pouvait qu'entendre ce qu'ils racontaient. Quand est-ce que ces idiots de Gryffindor comprendraient que la bibliothèque n'était pas faite pour papoter ou préparer leur prochaine blague (et quand grandiraient-ils enfin ?) ? Visiblement, même leur statut de Préfet et de Préfet en Chef n'avait pas apprit à Lupin et Potter à être plus respectueux des règles. Au moins, ils avaient arrêter de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs à toute personne qui leur déplaisait (à l'exception notable de Black qui profitait de chaque occasion pour s'en prendre à Snape ; qui le lui rendait bien).  
Dorcas n'avait pas eu l'intention d'écouter la conversation mais elle n'arrivait pas se concentrer sur son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et la moindre distraction était la bienvenue, même si ladite distraction était le rire canin de Black qui taquinait le timide Peter, pendant que leurs amis ricanaient de voir le petit blond rougir.  
Dorcas n'avait pas eu l'intention d'écouter la conversation mais quand son nom avait été prononcé, elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de tendre l'oreille. Elle savait que les quatre garçons ne l'avaient pas vue, dissimulées comme elle était derrière l'étagère qui séparait leurs deux tables. De plus, elle ne pensait pas que Peter aurait révélé ce qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt.  
Dorcas n'avait pas eu l'intention d'écouter la conversation mais si elle n'avait pas écouté la conversation, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais appris que Peter avait le béguin pour elle. Peter, le seul garçon de son groupe d'amis que Dorcas supportait et avec qui elle parlait occasionnellement, même si ce n'était que pour discuter du cours de potions pour lequel ils travaillaient en binôme. Peter, le garçon qu'elle regardait de loin, persuadée qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle.  
Dorcas n'avait pas eu l'intention d'écouter la conversation mais si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'envoyer une petite note de l'autre côté de l'étagère pour demander à Peter s'il voulait l'accompagner à Hogsmeade le week-end suivant.  
Dorcas n'avait pas eu l'intention d'écouter la conversation mais sans cela, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais reçu le petit morceau de parchemin signé de la main de Peter lui disant qu'il serait ravi de visiter le village sorcier en sa compagnie.  
Dorcas n'avait pas eu l'intention d'écouter la conversation mais elle ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde.


End file.
